


Through Broken Walls

by janescott



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF
Genre: Dark, F/F, M/M, RPF, supernatural themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janescott/pseuds/janescott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the http://community.livejournal.com/glam_kink prompt: Adam & the crew perform at a private party on Halloween. Old isolated house etc...During the course of the evening Adam starts to have flashes of Tommy blindfolded, bound to a bed with hands roaming over his body. At first it's only a second or two & he blames it on the booze & pot & Tommy's outfit, but as the night wears on they get more graphic, something about Tommy seems slightly off too, he's rubbing against Adam more than usual, but also flirting with the audience as well. He's sweating, & the sheer white shirt he's wearing is sticking to his skin. As soon as they've finished performing, Tommy wonders off to another part of the house, ignoring his friends questions about where he's going. The flashes of tommy are driving Adam crazy, & a voice whispers against his ear, that Adam will have to claim Tommy before the others do. He follows the taunting whisper as it leads him toward the spiralling staircase...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Broken Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by magenta. No disrespect to the real people - I'm just playing with the action figures for a bit

The music feels different.

It's not thrumming through him like an extra heartbeat, like the way he expects. Instead it's sliding over his skin, like something tangible that he could reach out and touch. It's like water - ephemeral and its slipping through his fingers and over his arms like silk on skin.

Tommy's wrists are bound above his head, the tie digging into his skin. The buttons have been sliced off his shirt and his skin is beading with sweat.

He's not the only one affected. Isaac's drumming has taken on a dark quality, something elemental in the beat; Cam is playing like she's suddenly been possessed, and Monte is playing riffs that Adam's never heard before - would have sworn before tonight the weren't even possible.

But the one that's most affected by whatever magic or mojo is going on in this weird-ass mansion is Tommy. He's wearing the white shirt/black tie combo from the European X-Factor, looking like every gay schoolboy's wet dream, and Adam's as affected by that tonight as he is by the music.

He's moaning, his head rolling on the pillow. His eyeliner is smudged and his hair is a sweaty, sticky mess. His chest is heaving and his pulse is racing way, way too fast. The room he's in is shadowed, lit only by flickering candles and Adam's sure there are other people in the room.

Adam's hard so fucking hard that he's not even sure how he's moving across the tiny stage, set up just for them in the corner of the mansion's former ballroom - a vast, mirrored space filled now with the kinds of costumed partygoers only seen in Del Toro movies - or nightmares.

It's Halloween, but there's nothing trick-or-treat about this crowd.

He pulls against the tie and arches his back off the bed, and Adam wonders, in that dry, dreamlike way, how he hadn't noticed that Tommy's hard, his erection pushing obscene against the black fabric of his pants.

They're masked and costumed and there's a casual kind of debauchery thick on the air. Adam's pretty sure there's at least one couple fucking in a shadowy corner and somehow the music is - is throbbing with that beat instead of to the lines of rhythm that it's supposed to be.

He goes with it - lets the music of this strange, strange gig go through him and wash over him as he moans involuntarily when Tommy leans against his back - again. Tommy's hot, he's fucking burning up and Adam thinks he's got a fever, he's getting sick and every point of Tommy's body that's touching Adam's feels like its about to ignite.

Adam tries to shake it all off again - the strange gig, and the weird dream that keeps coming back to him in bits and pieces as they perform, but that just seems to make the odd feeling come back even stronger.

The stage is small - too small for the dancers even though they're here somewhere at the party - but even so, Adam can't seem to turn around without Tommy being in his space. His head down, the sheen of sweat slicking over his skin, his hair hanging in his eyes. If Adam could just see Tommy's eyes ...

Because it's a Halloween party, they end on a creepy note; covering an Alice Cooper track. It's perfect for the party, but the music flows out over the crowd in a way that makes Adam nervous, horny and chilled all at once, despite the heat Tommy's throwing off.

They take their bows to scattered applause as the partygoers seem more interested in each other than in the performance they've just put on, and start breaking down the set straight away. Warren comes over to help and Adam says quietly, "Let's just get out of here as soon as we can."

Someone in a mask approaches the bed, and undoes the buckle on Tommy's belt, sliding through the loops with a slithering hiss. Tommy moans again, loud as he pushes up against the contact, his breath filling the room with harsh panting gasps.

Warren nods and it's not long before the instruments are packed away, ready to go. Adam turns to the others, about to say something, when he catches a flash of blond hair disappearing in the crowd. He hears swearing behind him, and turns, startled. "Cam, what is it?"

She bites her bottom lip and looks out over the people, wary. "It's - nothing. You're going to stay for Tommy, right?"

Adam blinks, because he hadn't thought about it. Cam's eyes are fixed on his face, serious, and it all feels like part of the dream he's been having flashbacks of, and of Tommy's weird behaviour - of Adam's own desires that are prickling dark under his skin.

"Uh ... I hadn't - I mean, sure."

She nods, and her shoulders seem to shift down, as though she's been carrying tension. Adam blinks, because suddenly there's light on the wall behind her and he would swear he sees - he shakes his head and pinches the bridge of his nose, and the image disappears, but the impression remains in his mind, overlaying the images of Tommy tied to the bed, adding to the confusion in his mind.

Cam talks quietly to Monte, and he nods, glancing at Adam. "We'll get him, Monte, but you guys should get out of here," Cam says, as Sasha slips over to them and slides her hand into Cam's.

"What's going on?"

Cam looks down at her and smiles, warm, but brief. "It's Tommy. They - they have him, and we don't have much time."

Adam feels out-of-body all of a sudden, like he's watching himself from the ceiling. He turns from where Monte and the others are shifting the band equipment through the crowd, and where Cam and Sasha are standing.

He knows, suddenly, where Tommy is. Everything in his mind - and his body he admits to himself - coalesces suddenly. He looks up and up, at the high, dark ceiling of the ballroom and nods, as though confirming something to himself.

He drifts through the masked and gowned crowd that seems to part like smoke as he moves, into the massive foyer. There's a staircase there, a winding, fragile spiral that disappears into the upper shadows of the mansion.

Adam doesn't even think about where he's going, or what he might find. He catches a glimpse of blond hair, gleaming briefly in the light of one of the lamps set at intervals on the staircase, and he's moving before he can think about why it might be a bad idea.

The staircase seems to go on forever, an endless, winding, iron spiral that goes up, and up, and up ... he still feels out of body when he gets to the top, and out of breath. Absently he presses the heel of his hand to his fly, relieving a little pressure on the erection that hasn't disappeared despite the strange turn the night has taken.

He stops to draw air into his lungs and studies the pitch-dark landing, wondering where to go from here.

A hand lands on the small of his back. "This way," he hears Cam's voice behind him, and doesn't stop to wonder how she got up here without him hearing anything. He follows Cam and Sasha - still hand in hand - down the landing to a door deepset at the very end of the corridor.

"He's in here," Cam says softly spreading her free hand out over the wood of the door. A shiver goes through her, and Sasha grips her hand tighter. "I need your help," Cam says, and he's not sure whether she's talking to him or Sasha, but all three of them lay a hand on the door, and Cam whispers a single word in a language that Adam's never heard before, but it raises the little hairs at the back of his neck.

He's not sure what he's expecting, but the door opens slowly, swinging inward. Adam pauses on the threshold, staring. It's the scene out of the dream that had plagued him during the show: Tommy tied down on the bed, his arms straining against the bounds, his skin beaded with sweat in the flickering candlelight.

Someone says something then; their voice harsh and low, but the words incomprehensible. Adam tunes them out as Cam responds, his feet drawing him to the bed, like there's nothing else in the room.

Tommy's laid out like an offering, his hands bound above his head, his shirt sticking to his sweaty skin and a feverish flush riding high on his cheeks. Adam's eyes drift down and he bites his bottom lip, his own hard-on pulsing suddenly in response to the visual feast laid out in front of him.

Tommy's belt is coiled on the bed beside him and his erection looks - huge and obscene, and suddenly Adam wants - no he needs - he starts to climb on the bed, barely hearing Cam and Sasha behind him.

Someone shouts "Adam no!" and he hears what he thinks is glass shattering but all he can see is Tommy, who's been laid out like this for him, just for him ... he palms Tommy's cock, sliding his hand over the smooth fabric of Tommy's pants, as Tommy's hips shift and arch up off the bed, and oh fuck.

"I just need to - " he starts to say, to explain, and his voice sounds used and slurry in his own ears. He can hear murmuring, or maybe chanting from the shadows and it should be weird, or uncomfortable, that there are ... people ... watching, but they're necessary, because otherwise the ritual won't work ...

"ADAM - STOP!" The voice is massive, and it fills all of the corners of the room. It's Cam's voice, and it's not Cam's voice at the same time. It's enough to arrest the progress of his hand, anyway, freezing in the act of drawing down Tommy's fly. Tommy moans and arches his back against Adam's hand, his eyes shut tight and eyeliner smudging all over his face.

Someone grips hard on his wrists and squeezes. The pain makes his head snap up and he looks into Sasha's eyes. She's bleeding from a cut on her forehead, and at the back of his head he can feel some kind of massive struggle going on. He should turn his head, he thinks vaguely, because maybe Cam needs help, but Sasha's eyes are pinned to his face.

"If you love Tommy, you will stop what you are doing right now. Or you'll lose him. Forever."

Adam blinks as Sasha's words form and re-form inside his head, a swirl of noise at first, until the key idea takes hold. Lose Tommy. No. He can't lose Tommy. "What - what do I do?" he asks, his voice sounding hoarse in his ears. Sasha's shoulders slump with relief.

"I need to help Cam. It's - the Fallen, Adam, and they're too strong for her on her own, and I promise we'll explain it to you - if we all get out of here. All we need you to do is untie Tommy, and give him this."

She reaches into the tiny purse she's been wearing all evening, protecting it Adam realises now like it's her own child, and takes out a small, clear vial. "This will counteract the drugs they've already given him. He'll fall asleep, and he won't remember any of this."

Adam's eyes drift down again, and his mouth waters as he stares at the bulge in Tommy's pants. He wants - just a little taste .... the chanting behind him in the shadows gets louder, and louder ...

"Sasha, please I need you - I can't - "

Sasha slaps Adam across the face then, the sound booming like a crack of thunder. "Adam. You have to help Tommy and you have to do it now - before sunrise. Otherwise they will be able to take him and there will be nothing we can do."

Adam's eyes snap up and it feels like he's crashing back into his own body. He grabs the vial from Sasha, who blows out a long breath as she climbs off the bed and goes to Cam, who's standing in the middle of the room, her fists clenched, her whole body sheathed in a strange, vivid light.

Adam blinks as wings seem to form in the shadows on the wall behind her again, and he winces as the screaming starts from the same shadows.

"Tommy," he murmurs, picking at the knot on the tie with his fingers. It's too tight and he can't - he can't - he looks around, frantic as the shadows seem to close in, starting to overwhelm Cam and Sasha, and reaching for him and Tommy on the bed.

Whispers start in his brain, and vivid, lurid images of what he could have, if he would just do what the shadows want him to do - what he himself wants to do; has wanted for so long ... Adam grits his teeth and deliberately bangs his hand against the iron bedhead, revelling in the pain as the shadows are forced to draw back.

He hears Cam's voice again then, and it's almost a song, almost an incantation. He takes a breath, and another one as Sasha's voice joins with Cam's and the shadows pull back further, and further.

He picks at the knot on the tie again, and it comes loose this time. Tommy's arms flop on to the bed, and Adam quickly opens the vial before forcing Tommy's mouth open and pouring as much liquid as he can manage down his throat.

Tommy's eyes - dark and haunted but distant flare open before sliding shut. Adam holds his breath, his hand on Tommy's chest. Nothing ... then nothing ... he presses down again, not taking his eyes off Tommy's face, sure that if he looks up to try and witness Cam and Sasha's battle, he'll lose the last of his reason that he's holding on to so tightly.

A beat. Adam looks down and nearly sobs. Tommy takes a breath, and curls towards Adam. "He's okay," he says out loud, not sure who he's talking to. "He's just - sleeping."

He looks up in time to see Cam raise her hands above her head, bringing them together once, hard, as the most massive sound that Adam's ever heard - or felt - goes straight through his bones. Instinctively he looks up as a small crack appears in the corner of the elaborately carved ceiling. It starts to widen, faster, and faster, and ...

The last of the shadows throw curses and worse at Cam but she doesn't move, still and remote as a statue as the mansion starts to break down.

"Come on!" Sasha shouts through the rumbles. "We've got to get out of here!"

Adam nods, and picks Tommy up, surprised at how little he seems to weigh. "What about Cam?" he shouts as they start moving towards the door.

"She'll be all right, but I have to get you two out of here now."

They follow Sasha out of the room and flee down the spiral staircase, even as the mansion starts collapsing in on itself. Adam gets a fleeting impression of terrible things, soaked into the stones over the years, and he's sure he can hear screaming.

"Don't look," Sasha says, uncharacteristically grim. "It'll drive you insane."

Adam wants to point out that he's halfway there already, but decides to save his breath for running and for carrying Tommy.

They burst out of the front door, and Sasha keeps running down the gravel driveway. Adam follows as fast as he can, even as Tommy stirs and starts muttering in his arms.

"Shh, quiet, Tommy. We're nearly there." Although where "there" is, Adam's not sure until Sasha stops running, just outside the imposing iron gates.

There's a car parked on the side of the road and Cam's leaning against it, her face ashen, and her hands shaking. They all wince - even Tommy - when a final boom heralds the destruction of the mansion behind them.

Sasha runs to Cam and wraps her arms around her, crying. "I'm all right," Cam says, her voice weary and ancient. "It's done."

She looks at Adam and smiles a tired but genuine smile. "I guess we owe you an explanation. But for now - can you drive?" Adam nods once, not trusting his voice.

Sasha opens the back door of the car and Adam lays Tommy gently on the seat. He stirs, then, and blinks his eyes open, slowly. "Adam? That you? I had the strangest dream ..."

Adam swallows against the sudden lump in his throat, and nods. "I know, baby. We'll talk about it later, okay? We gotta get out of here."

Tommy nods as Sasha climbs in beside him, after reluctantly letting go of Cam. "Lie down, Tommy, " she says, her voice soothing. "Go back to sleep. We've all had a long night."

Tommy stretches out on the seat and puts his head in Sasha's lap. Cam climbs into the front passenger seat as Adam slides behind the wheel.

He takes a deep breath as Cam digs into her pocket and hands him a set of car keys.

 

"I'll explain everything, I promise," she says, her voice still dusty-tired. "But for now, if it's all right with you, can we get the fuck out of here?"


End file.
